1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a remote monitor and control system for draining floodgate of a seawall, and more particularly to a remote monitor and control system for draining floodgate of a seawall in that movie and audio signals of a draining floodgate are transmitted to a remote place through a communication network and each device can be remotely controlled in the remote place through two-way communications.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, in a conventional draining floodgate, the water level or the opening and closing thereof is manually controlled on the spot. Accordingly, in case of emergency, since the manager directly goes to the spot and deals with the emergency situation, it has a difficulty in quickly dealing with the problem. Also, as though the manager goes straight to the spot, since it is necessary to make a close investigation of it, there is a problem in that it can give rise to delay of processing time.
Generally, the draining floodgate mounted on a dam and so on includes an opening and closing device for opening and closing the floodgate and controlling the volume of water kept in store. In the past, the draining floodgate can be manually opened and closed through the rotation of a control handle. Recently, the draining floodgate can be automatically opened and closed by using a motor and gear units or a hydraulic piston system and so on.
However, in case of the conventional automatic manner, since the control panel for driving the motor and so forth is formed at the spot, in order to open and close the draining floodgate, it is necessary to directly operate the switch of the control panel located at the spot. Also, in case of urgent emergency such as a suddenly localized heavy rain or storm, it cannot quickly cope with the situation.
Korean patent registration No. 189321 discloses the remote control system for draining floodgate capable of receiving the opening and closing operation information through a beeper call signal. However, there are problems in that the manager cannot visually check out the present state thereof and the operation of the opening and closing thereof is often time consuming.
More concretely, since the beeper use one-way communications, the manager of the floodgate can control the opening and closing thereof through the control of the motor according to the wireless operation signal thereof. However, the manager of the floodgate cannot check out the present state of the opening and closing. Also, there are problems in that the manager cannot visually check out the present state thereof and the information of the opening and closing thereof should be generated through the key of the phone. Moreover, in case of many floodgates, the opening and closing orders on the entire floodgates must be issued one by one.
Korean patent application No. 1997-0049594 discloses the remote operating system for draining floodgate in that beepers are formed at each floodgate and shortwave communications equipments are formed between relay devices, so that each relay device informs the operator of the present state of each floodgate through telephone calls and the operator operates the floodgate through the operation of the telephone keys. However, it is impossible to control each floodgate in a row and the operation of the opening and closing thereof is often time consuming because it is necessary to send the operation result again after operation thereof.
Korean patent application No. 2001-0047206 discloses the remote monitoring and operating system for draining floodgate using an internal digital circuit modem in that each floodgate is communicated with a remote place through interphones and the transmission of the camera signals and various equipments can be operated through speed data communications. However, it has a difficulty in operating each floodgate owing to weather conditions or external surroundings and so on.
Korean patent application No. 2002-0002137 discloses the method for operating draining floodgate using a computer and the apparatus thereof in that a power generating means, floodgate opening and closing sensors and power supplement portions are formed at each floodgate and the opening and closing rate of each floodgate is displayed on a manage computer monitor, so that each floodgate can be operated according to the opening and closing information of each floodgate. The system can obtain the information on the opening and closing rate and so forth through various sensors. However, it has a difficulty in obtaining the surfaces of the inland water and seawater respectively in detail
Also, in the Korean patent application No. 2002-0002137, there are floodgates, electric motors for controlling the floodgates and electric control panels in the spot.
The control panel serves to close, open and stop each floodgate. However, during the operation of a CT measurement device or relay switches, the spark noises or an instant drop of electric pressure can be generated owing to a load and so forth. Accordingly there is a problem in that it can give the CPU, D/I, D/O, A/I, transmitter and so on a mortal damage.